Larceny Charms
Immanent Solar Glory (Larceny) Cost: —; Mins: Larceny 5, Essence 3; Type: Permanent Keywords: Mirror, Native Duration: Permanent Prerequisite Charms: None This Charm is identical to its counterpart in Lore (see Exalted, p. 218), save for its different Ability placement (in all points where the two Charms differ save for Ability placement, this version of Immanent Solar Glory is considered to take precedent). The two are, in fact, the same Charm, and so a purchase of Immanent Solar Glory in War counts against the total maximum number of purchases for the Charm in any Ability. Immanent Solar Glory is also available in Performance, War, and Bureaucracy. Vile Anathema Shroud Cost: 5m; Mins: Larceny 4, Essence 3; Type: Simple; Keywords: Illusion, Mirror; Duration: One day; Prerequisite Charms: Flawlessly Impenetrable Disguise This twisted Charm helps Solars reinforce Immaculate propaganda and undermine Solar heroism by fooling onlookers into believing Lawgivers are actually deathknights. A Solar who used this Charm along with Flawlessly Impenetrable Disguise could pose as a particular Abyssal. Daring Nights sometimes use this Charm to infiltrate the courts of the Deathlords or to offer a scapegoat visage for morally questionable actions. This Charm makes the character appear to belong to the corollary Caste (Night to Day, etc.), altering her anima banner and caste mark accordingly. It can also create the illusion of any blatantly inhuman changes to appearance wrought by the Black Exaltation, so a living Lawgiver can appear as a withered, disease-ravaged or rotted deathknight. Most importantly, deceived onlookers rationalize all Solar Charms the character uses as if they were actually Abyssal Charms, perceiving them as Mirror Charms where such exist. Vile Anathema Shroud’s Illusion automatically fools all mundane senses, but Essence-based perceptions see through the fraud. The Exalt’s Lunar mate and anyone with higher Essence rating than the Solar can also see through the trickery for a day if their players make a reflexive (Wits + Awareness) roll against a difficulty equal to the Solar’s Larceny rating. Otherwise, the illusion is absolute and continues to alter perception even if the observer conclusively knows the truth. '''''Reversal of Fortune Cost: 5m; Mins: Larceny 5, Essence 3; Type: Reflexive (Step 9) Keywords: Combo-OK, Counterattack, Mirror Duration: Instant Prerequisites: Stealing from Plain Sight Spirit Unfortunate times require such a defense as this. A Lawgiver may use this Charm to respond to any attempt to steal from him. By paying five motes, the character not only becomes aware of all items capable of being stolen from the target, but is also able to perfectly steal one item—potentially the one being stolen from him. At Essence 4+, the Lawgiver may use this Charm in response to attacks. This Charm has the same restrictions on objects which may be stolen as Stealing from Plain Sight Spirit, with the exception of an item being actively stolen from the Solar. Shroud of Night's Law Cost: 7m, 1wp; Mins: Larceny 5, Essence 4 Type: Reflexive Keyword: Illusion, Combo-OK Duration: One scene Prerequisite Charms: Stealing from Plain Sight Spirit Only those individuals directly affected by the actions of a Solar using this Charm - such as people she's talking to or attacking - can notice what she's doing. This Charm is a perfect effect that can supplement any action, even obvious Charms or those lasting as long as a scene. This Charm counts as unnatural mental influence an requires an expenditure of 3 willpower to resist. Gear-Stripping Method Cost: 2m; Mins: Larceny 5, Essence 4; Type: Supplemental Keywords: Combo-OK, Crippling, Touch Duration: Instant Prerequisite Charms: Reversal of Fortune Not all creators are as perfect as the Solars. In the magitech-rich Era of Dreams, haywire automaton servitors and war machines gone berserk must sometimes be dealt with. This Charm supplements an attempt to steal key parts from a machine in order to cripple or instantly disable it. The Exalt’s hand flashes through the target, stripping out parts. If targeting an automaton (zombies are valid targets for this Charm), roll the Solar’s (Dexterity + Larceny), resisted by the target’s highest DV. Characters with Craft (Magitech) may add (their rating in that Ability) in automatic successes to this attempt. If successful, automaton extras and mechanical booby traps are instantly disabled, falling into a heap at the Solar’s feet. Non-extra automatons instead take the Solar’s (Wits + Larceny + threshold successes) dice of unsoakable aggravated damage. Targeting an artifact with a Repair rating requires the Solar to roll (Dexterity + Larceny), resisted by the user’s highest DV. Until repaired, all attempts to use the damaged artifact suffer an external penalty equal to the Solar’s threshold successes. If the artifact also requires maintenance, each threshold success counts as 100 hours of use. Alchemical Exalted, as well as spirits which have the appearance of machines (such as Autochthon’s Divine Ministers) are invalid targets for the purposes of this Charm’s effects. King of Thieves Spirit Cost: 5m, 1wp; Mins: Larceny 5, Essence 4 Type: Supplemental Keywords: Combo-OK, Obvious, Touch Duration: Instant Prerequisite Charms: Reversal of Fortune When a Solar avows another of the idea that they own something, he is being generous; when he grows bored of pretending, he simply takes what he wants. This Charm supplements a blatant attempt to strip something from another person (treat as a disarm attempt using Larceny in the place of a combat Ability). The character explicitly can steal things in active use, such as weapons, clothing, or even armor, so long as he can reach them, or any object on the target’s person which he is aware of (examples might include a coin purse held in a clenched fist inside of a pocket, a sheathed sword the target is menacingly fingering the hilt of, or the target’s undergarments). At Essence 5+, the Exalt may steal attuned artifacts, instantly breaking the artifact’s attunement in the process. With Larceny 6+, Essence 6+, the Exalt may reflexively and instantly attune a stolen artifact by paying its commitment cost. With Larceny 7+, Essence 7+, the Solar may use King of Thieves Spirit to steal Alchemical Charms, though he may not attune to them. At Larceny 8+, Essence 8+ even this restriction vanishes, and the Solar may equip and wield a stolen Alchemical Charm, if he has an open Charm Slot in which to place it.All attempts to steal armor suffer a -2 external penalty.